Will O' the Wisps
by thkq1997
Summary: The Wisps's story, from the beginning, to the Queen's demise [One-Shot]


**Will o' the wisps**

Strange name, isn't it?

In our modern days of technologies, internets, or even mobile phone, things are always easy to be missing by, but back in the day where life is simpler, less complicated.

And that's when the story of will o' the wisps was born.

Its stories were simple but the name is not, the mystical blue lights appear to unexpected travelers, luring them with whispers of treasures, or answers you not allow to be known, realization of dreams.

Or even fate itself.

I did say luring, didn't I?

But the mischievous blue lights just guild the unexpected travelers into the depth of the forest, deep down into caves, the blue light promised things, yet they never do fulfill with the victims.

By curious, most of our fateful travelers, with their curiosity, trying to touch the illuminated blue lights in the horizon, trying to reach out for it, to feel it in their hands.

When they did, it disappears, and left the travelers, the treasures seeker lost, and alone.

But some of them turn out to have a happy ending for themselves, she asked for a changed of fate.

A fate that she's thinks she is destined.

But changed her mother into a bear was not what she expected.

Once again, the blue lights coming for her, they did guild her to safety once, leading her away from claws of Mor'du.

Yet the Wisps speak to her again sometime later, guild her to a witch's cottage, and trade a necklace for a spell that could change her fate.

When Mor'du died, his spirit become a wisps, his spirit become parts of that mystical blue light, his soul finally release from the pains, and the sins he committed in the past, the wisps leads him to his fate, and his fate were endless pain of guilt, pain of suffering.

Legends are lessons

But yet, is still just a legend.

The Wisps didn't whispered treasures, promises, or answers she wanted to know, but they only quietly leads her to her fate, the fate that both her and her mother shares.

And they were there, quietly watching her mother and her reunited, watching them develop understanding, and watching their fates changes together.

And watching Merida beside her mother in her final moments

You can change into a bear magically, you can turn back magically, and you can change your fate, yet.

You can't stop dying.

Magic or not

Hands in hands, they both looking at each others, sharing every possible moment together, until the end, only tear can be shed, but only Merida crying.

Her mother is smiling, trying to take her daughter's cheek in her hands, wipe the tears away; even her time is close, close to the end, yet she still doing the duty of a mother.

Comforting her child, her fair maiden

Even death is about to took her away, she smiled, and accept her fate, her time here is done.

But Merida won't let her go, and let the tear roll down her cheeks, hand tighten her mother's, by the god she won't let her mother go, she won't accept this fate, she wanted to changed, but what can she do?

Even magic can't reverse Death, a mortal like her, hopeless.

Elinor try sat up, and used both of her weak hands to circle around her daughter's neck, hugging her tight in her arms, all the strengths she have left and slowly kissed her daughter's cheek one last time.

''Rwyf wrth fy modd fy mhlentyn''-''I love you my child ''

Then letting herself rest on Merida's shoulder, arm still tight around her neck, and let her string of hair flying in the wind, and took in the final breath, then exhale.

Elinor was gone, joining her ancestors in the haven above, letting her pains, her sickness, her burdens behind, yet.

Leaving those pains, and sickness and burdens for her family to mourn

Only there and then, Merida accepted the fate that gods giving to her, nothing can stop death, not even magic, not even the light is shining brightly in the room.

Blue lights, illuminated the room with its magic blue flames light.

Then she can see something in her mother still body, she set her down, noticing something coming out from her mother's head.

And at once, those blue lights in the room shined brightly, and one more, is joining them, joining the dance they perform, joining the light they shined across the land, joining them in the afterlife.

And her mother spirit, sitting still on Merida's Palms, let her blue flames touch her daughter's hands; Merida can only stare, then let out some silent tears of joy.

And the wisps kissed her cheek with it flames, then doing something like waving goodbye with its majestic fire, then joining the rest of the lights, disappear into the air, like when they came from.

''Good bye, mother''.


End file.
